


Happy Birthday Dear Sweetheart

by Willow_Angel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Happy Birthday Jace Herondale!, I think I gave my beta diabetes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not even joking, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: It's Jace's birthday, and Simon treats him to a small but sweet morning surprise.





	Happy Birthday Dear Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out today that Jace's birthday is the 18th of January, so I decided to write a short and sweet little Jimon to celebrate. I've never written Jimon before, but it was too cute to pass up.
> 
> Thanks to @Lady_Banana for proofreading and making me lol enough to actually do this~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jace woke up to soft kisses being peppered all over his face. He instinctively scrunched up his face and turned away, but his bedmate was certainly persistent.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Simon giggled, kissing Jace’s cheek again. “Thought you were never gonna wake up.”

Jace finally opened his eyes and half-heartedly glared up at Simon. Simon just grinned, his hair flopping into his face and over his eyes. He looked so goddamn adorable that Jace couldn’t help but let the glare - for what it was worth - melt away in favour of a small smile. “I was hoping to sleep in a little today.”

Simon’s grin grew a little wider, if at all possible, and he gently kissed the corner of Jace’s mouth. “Well, now you’re awake, time to get up!”

Jace groaned and closed his eyes again. “Isn’t it too early?”

“It’s nine o’clock, Jace.”

“It’s basically the middle of the night.”

“Jaaaaaace, c’mon!”

“But why?”

“Do you not even realise what day it is?”

“It’s the day where it’s too early to get up, Simon.”

“Falsehood.”

“Don’t go quoting Thomas Sanders at me!”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“You got the reference. I’m so proud.”

“Oh, shut it.”

Simon giggled and kissed Jace again. “Just get up,” he said, then threw back the covers and practically bounded out of their bedroom. Jace sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. He lay there for a few seconds before giving in to his adorable boyfriend and got out of bed. He padded into the kitchen in search of Simon, but didn’t see him. He was then shoved forward further into the room by the man himself, who slid an arm around Jace’s waist. “Slowpoke,” he teased. Jace brought his arm up and rested it around Simon’s shoulders, and kissed Simon’s temple.

“You need to calm down, it’s still too early for this,” he mumbled into Simon’s hair, but Simon only shrugged.

“You need to hype up a little,” he returned.

Jace pulled back and looked down at his boyfriend. “Why? Have I forgotten something?”

Simon’s face blanked. “You can’t be serious,” he said dubiously. “You _cannot_ be serious.” This only served to fuel Jace’s confusion. Simon sighed and pulled away from Jace, moving towards the fridge.

“Wait, is today an anniversary of something?” Jace asked, beginning to panic a little as Simon moved some things around. “If I have seriously forgotten an anniversary I am so sor-”

“Do shut up, you adorable clueless idiot,” Simon interrupted, turning around. Jace cut off as he saw what was in Simon’s hand: a small cake, iced with light blue icing and gold sparkles, with one small candle in the middle.

Sudden realisation hit Jace. “It’s my birthday,” he said dumbly.

“Oh my god.” Simon suddenly burst into laughter. “You really are clueless.” Jace grinned sheepishly. Simon put the cake down on the bench, then moved around and pushed Jace into one of the chairs.

“Cake for breakfast? Really?” Jace raised an eyebrow.

Simon shrugged and kissed Jace’s forehead. “It’s your birthday,” he replied, “so let’s loosen up a little. You deserve it.” Jace felt himself blush, and he turned his face away. Simon perched himself on Jace’s knee and wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck. Leaning against him, he began singing softly, “Happy birthday to you.”

“Oh my god.”

“Happy birthday to you-”

“Stop.”

“Happy birthday dear sweetheart.” Here, Simon paused and cupped Jace’s cheek, turning Jace to look at him. Simon’s eyes were bright, sparkling in the light coming in from the windows. “Happy birthday to you!”

“You’re a dork.”

Simon grinned. “You love me.”

Jace finally, genuinely grinned up at Simon. “I do.” He kissed Simon, but soon Simon began to giggle and Jace couldn’t help but join in.

“You’re a dork too, y’know.”

“Shut up.”

“Happy birthday~”

“Shut up and cut me some cake, Simon.”

“As you wish.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Ladee, the candle "was the shape of a fist with a single finger raised in the middle of said fist. The cake sprinkles were arranged in the words 'I fucking love you, bastard'."
> 
> Thanks, Ladee~


End file.
